gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Mallorie Bardas
Niko Bellic (sógora) Ismeretlen unokatestvér Ismeretlen gyermek |fő kapcsolatok = Vladimir Glebov (korábban) Elizabeta Torres Manny Escuela Michelle (korábban) |szinkronhang = Elena Hurst|size = 240px}} Mallorie Bardas-Bellic egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben jelenik meg főszereplőként. Ő Roman Bellic barátnője, később pedig a felesége. Életrajz Élete 2008-ig Mallorie Puerto Ricóban született, később átköltözött Liberty City Észak-Bohani részébe. Néha Manny Escuelanak dolgozik táncosként Észak-Bohanban és Roman Bellic alkalmazottja a taxicégnél. Mallorie-t kétszer tartóztatták le. Először 1998-ban szabálytalan autó használatért, majd 2002-ben amiért marihuána befolyása alatt állt. 2008 thumb|left|Mallorie a [[Three's a Crowd misszió során.]] 2008-ban (Grand Theft Auto IV) Roman unokatestvére észreveszi, hogy Mallorienek viszonya van Vladimir Glebov-al, de csak mert Vlad megígérte, hogy ha lefeküdt Mallorievel akkor elfeledi Roman tartozását. Bár Niko többször is figyelmezteti Vladot, hogy tartsa távol magát tőle, Vlad fittyet hány a fenyegetésnek. Végül Roman látja, hogy Vlad autója parkol Mallorie háza előtt, és összerakta magában a képet. Roman segítséget kér Nikótól, de amikor Niko mondja, hogy már gyanakodott, akkor csak azt éri el vele, hogy Roman még idegesebbnek és elárultnak érzi magát. Niko eldönti, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra véget vet ennek az ügynek. Bár Roman úgy tűnik, hogy békésebb módon akarja ezt az ügyet megoldani, és forrófejű tökfejnek hívja Nikót, miután fejbe lőtte Vladot. Később a játékban Niko azt mondja, Mallorienek, hogy nem ő ölte meg Vladot mérgében, Roman volt hirtelen haragjában és féltékenységében és, hogy Niko segítette megszabadulni a testtől. Amikor Mallorie elmondja, hogy támogatni fogja Romant, Niko azt mondja neki, hogy Roman egy régimódi romantikus ember. Miután Dimitri megsemmisíti Roman taxicégét és lakását, Mallorie unokatestvére megengedi, hogy Roman és Niko az ő házában lakhasson. Mallorie bemutatja Nikót Manny Escuela-nak és Elizabeta Torres-nak. Később Mallorie felhívja Nikót, hogy elmondja neki, hogy Romant elrabolták, viszont Niko megmentette őt. A játék végén összeházasodik Romannal és felfedi, hogy terhes. A játék végén a Bosszú befejezésben, Roman elmondja Nikónak, hogy lányuk fog születni, és Kate McReary-ről (akit Jimmy Pegorino lőtt le a esküvőn) fogják elnevezni. Az Üzlet befejezésben Mallorie özvegy lesz (Romant lelőtték és meghalt, amikor Niko leakarta fegyverezni a bérgyilkost) és elmondja Nikónak, hogy Ifjabbik Roman apa nélkül fog felnőni. Niko megígéri, hogy a fiának soha semmiben nem kell majd nélkülöznie. LCPD bűnügyi nyilvántartás |} Küldetések, melyekben megjelenik GTA IV *It's Your Call *Three's a Crowd *Easy Fare *Roman's Sorrow *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper (küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Luck of the Irish *The Snow Storm (küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Have a Heart (küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Hostile Negotiation (hang/főnök) *Weekend at Florian's (küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Mr and Mrs Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy (küldetés-utáni telefonhívás, üzlet) Apróságok *Habár Henrique Bardas-nak is ugyan az a család neve, mint Mallorienek, valószínűtlen, hogy kapcsolatban állnak, mert Mallorie Puerto Ricói, Henrique pedig dominikai származású. Elképzelhető viszont, hogy nagyon távoli rokonok. *A Hostile Negotiation az egyetlen küldetés, ahol Mallorie a küldetésadó. *Mallorie sok baj hozott már Niko fejére, amikor Lefeküdt Vlad-al és Niko megölte őt, akkor Mikhail elfogta őt, és dolgoznia kellett neki, ami végül úgy zárult, hogy Dimitri Rascalov elárulta Nikot. A másik az volt, amikor Nikot összehozta Michellel, arról nem tudva, hogy Michelle a kormánynak dolgozik, akit azért küldtek, hogy kémkedjen Niko után, ami ahhoz vezetett, hogy akarata ellenére kellett dolgoznia a Nemzetbiztonsági hivatalnak. A harmadik amikor csatlakoztatta Elizabetához, aki megölte Manny Escuelát és 300 év letöltendőt kapott a börtönben. Az egyetlen ok, hogy Nikót nem csukták le emiatt, hogy ő akkor már a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatalnak dolgozott. *Az egyetlen küldetés, ahol külsőleg megjelenik az a Three's a Crowd misszió. Galéria MallorieBardas-Artwork-1-.jpg|Művészeti alkotás Mallorie-ról. Mallorie03-1-.png|Mallorie találkozik Nikóval. Mallorie14-1-.png|Mallorie meglátogatja Romant és Nikót, miután leégették a házukat. Mallorie18-1-.png|Mallorie bemutatja Nikót Manny Escuelának. Mallorie22-1-.png|Mallorie bemutatja Nikót barátnőjének, Elizabeta Torresnak. Mr-and-mrs-bellic-1-.jpg|Mallorie és Roman összeházasodik. Navigáció en:Mallorie Bardas de:Mallorie Bardas es:Mallorie Bardas fr:Mallorie Bardas nl:Mallorie Bardas pl:Mallorie Bardas pt:Mallorie Bardas ru:Мэллори Бардас sv:Mallorie Bardas Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Nők Kategória:Bellic Család Kategória:Küldetésadók Kategória:Főnökök